It Ends Tonight
by UchihaSkye
Summary: A songfic about Sasuke leaving Sakura and his thirst for revenge. Very sad. R & R please.


This is my second SasuSaku songfic! It takes place when Sasuke is leaving Sakura and Konoha behind for revenge. The song is called It Ends Tonight By: All American Rejects.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

"Hey, Sakura! Let me walk you home!" Naruto asked Sakura after they had both ate ramen at Ichiraku's.

It was a cold night and the wind blowed often.

"Oh no, that's all right." Sakura said.

"Hun? What do you mean? These streets can be dangerous at night, you shouldn't go by yourself." Naruto asked, wondering why she wouldn't let him walk her home.

"I'll be fine, besides these streets are pretty well lit." Sakura said while staring at the full moon.

"Uhh, Sakura?" Naruto asked her, which caused her to look at him instead of the full moon.

"Thanks, Naruto, really. But I'd really like to be on my own tonight." Sakura said.

"Yeah sure, just be careful." Naruto said, a little sad that she declined on his offer.

"All right." Sakura said as she started walking while Naruto went back to Ichiraku's for more ramen.

Meanwhile Sasuke had his backpack that he took on missions on and he was in his room, and he was looking at the picture of Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and him back when they had started team 7.

He sat it facedown on his dresser next to his bed.

Sakura was walking home and then she stopped to think about Sasuke.

She felt something was wrong in the cold night air, and that something was wrong with him.

She didn't know why, but she just couldn't shake this feeling that something was about to happen with Sasuke.

She turned around and started running in the opposite direction.

Towards the only way out of Konoha.

Sasuke was walking with his hands in his pockets, eyes closed, and his head down.

He walked past the ninja academy, getting closer to the way out of Konoha, Orochimaru, and getting closer to power.

**Your subtleties**

**They strangle me**

**I can't explain myself at all**

The moon was bright and full as he was walking past the stone bench where Sakura had asked him if he wanted to eat with her, back in the academy days when they found out when they were on the same team.

He heard rustling in a tree and saw pink hair.

He looked up ahead, and sure enough he saw Sakura slowly walking towards him and then she stopped right in the middle of the road.

Sasuke kept walking towards her as Sakura saw that he had his ninja backpack on his back which only meant one thing: Sasuke was leaving Konoha.

**And all the wants**

**And all the needs**

**All I don't want to need at all**

Then Sasuke stopped in the middle of the road, and in front of that bench and said, "It's the middle of the night. What are you hanging around here for this late at night?" He asked.

"This is the only road out of the village." Sakura said, not moving.

The walls start breathing

**My mind's unweaving**

**Maybe it's best you leave me alone**

"You should go to bed, you need your sleep." Sasuke said as he started walking around her.

He walked past her as her shoulders began to shake with unreleased sobs.

Tears slowly rolled down her face as she turned to look at his back, as she had done for so long.

He heard her shaking voice easily in the dead silence of the night "Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you always keep so quiet? You never say a single word to me..."

"I told you, I don't need your help. Don't try to look after me." Sasuke said coldly to Sakura.

**A weight is lifted**

**On this evening**

I give the final blow

She continued to cry softly as she spoke "No matter what, you just always hate me, don't you...? You remember, don't you?"

He said nothing, only waited for her to finish talking so he could go.

"When we became Genin, the day when our three-man team was first decided...The first time we were by ourselves, you were so mad at me..." Sakura said as she was still sobbing.

When darkness turns to light

**It ends tonight**

**It ends tonight**

He replied to her, voice unfeeling "I don't remember that."

She laughed nervously and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. That's all in the past, huh? That's when it all began, though. You and me...Along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei..."

He remained silent and unmoving, waiting for her speech to end.

"We did all sorts of missions, just the four of us. It was painful and difficult at times. Even with that, though...I still enjoyed it." She paused here to catch her breath, then started to talk again.

"I know all about your past, Sasuke. Even if you get revenge, though...It won't bring anyone happiness, not even you, Sasuke... and not me."

A falling star

**Least I fall alone**

"I already know." Sasuke said.

"I'm different from all of you," he told her coldly.

"I can't be following the same path as you and Naruto. Up until now, we've done everything as a group. But there is something else...I must do...Deep inside my heart, I've already decided on revenge...For that reason only, do I live...I'll never be like you or Naruto." Sasuke said, still not looking at her.

I can't explain what you can't explain

She was crying again, but she did not let that stop her from speaking.

"Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now, I know your pain! I may have friends and family...But..." The volume of her voice dropped.

"If you were to leave...To me...To me...I would be just as alone as you..." Sakura said sadly.

He remained unmoving and said surely of himself "From here on out...We all begin new paths."

"I...I love you with all my heart!" She said loudly, trying to convince him to stay.

"If you were to stay with me...There would be no regrets...Because, every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy...I swear! I would do anything for you! So...Please, just stay with me..." Sakura said, her sobs becoming uncontrollably loud.

"I'll even help you with your revenge...I don't know what I could do...But I'll try my best to do something...So please...Stay with me...Or at least take me with you if you can't stay here..." Sakura said.

You're finding things that you didn't know

**I look at you with such disdain**

He looked back at her, over his shoulder, sneering at her.

"You really are...Annoying."

He saw her tears.

He saw how the flow from her eyes intensified at his hateful words.

**The walls start breathing**

**My mind's unweaving**

**Maybe it's best you leave me alone**

And he ignored it.

He turned away from her and let his feet carry him away from her again.

"Don't leave!" She cried out, a final attempt to make him stay, to keep him by her side always.

A weight is lifted

**On this evening**

**I give the final blow**

"If you do, I'll scream!" Sakura shouted to him.

His mind was made up.

He had already decided, and no amount of pleading or tears would change his mind.

When darkness turns to light It ends tonight

**It ends tonight**

From this day on, he wasn't a leaf ninja.

He was an avenger.

**Just a little insight won't make this right**

**It's too late to fight**

**It ends tonight**

**It ends tonight**

Sasuke vanished from her sight.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said, now standing behind her.

If I regret doing what I was about to do… No! I can't, I need to be strong, and I need to get stronger starting with power, and I can't be weak.

"Thank you." He said sincerely to her.

Now I'm on my own side

**It's better than being on your side**

**It's my fault when you're blind**

**It's better that I see it through your eyes**

A sharp blow to the back of her head was the last thing Sakura felt.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered as she fell to the ground.

**All these thoughts locked inside**

**Now you're the first to know**

**When darkness turns to light**

**It ends tonight**

**It ends tonight**

Sasuke picked her up gently and set her on the wooden bench in the street and he gave her a light kiss on the forehead as his last farewell to her.

**Just a little insight won't make this right**

**It's too late to fight**

**It ends tonight**

**It ends**

**When darkness turns to light**

Thank you, Sakura, for everything.

Thank you, Sakura, but don't come after me.

Thank you, Sakura, but you can't help me, no one can.

**It ends tonight**

**It ends tonight**

**Just a little insight won't make this right**

**It's too late to fight**

**It ends tonight**

**It ends tonight**

I'm the only one that can help myself.

I'm the only one that can get power and revenge against my older brother.

**Tonight**

**Insight**

**When darkness turns to light**

**It ends tonight**

That night, Uchiha Sasuke, the avenger, walked out of Konoha and out of the lives of Naruto, Sakura, and everyone else forever.

Well do you like it? Please review and tell me in your review.


End file.
